consuming corruption challenge
by beelzebubthedemon
Summary: Naruto born into the bleach universe with arrancar like powers based off him being a corrupted quincy or the power from his full bring just naruto from naruto in the story parents may be mentioned but never seen, them dying not a conspiracy and set near the beginning pairings, your choice but would like a hollow girl or tatsuki not an oc. powers inside but ultimately your choice.


consuming corruption challenge

appearance is up to you but would like a build like ichigo's maybe a bit slimmer your choice i just don't like uryu's stick man look, keep the whiskers can get darker with power up like always. would like some hollow features be they permanent or just when he powers up to fight (pale skin, black sclera or/and yellow eye, teeth sharpen to shark style etc etc) pick a reishi colour for him

clothing is up to you but would like some punk to him like a leather jacket or something

back ground to powers

corrupted quincy -his power was tainted from his mom being killed by a hollow while he was still in the womb, being a baby he was still absorbing power from his mom to be healthy she died killing the hollow as she was a retired/hidden/deserter quincy. with baby naruto still needing energy he absorbed some of the hollow tainting him, the noise of the fight brought people over and got her to a hospital and c-sectioned, put up for adoption (dad died first from hollow) , him growing up shunned as he absorbed peoples energy or he has hollow aura or features (or mix of all three, never killed them from stealing energy as he only needed a little as a kid people just got sick around him)and became a bad omen. jumps around from home to home until he lives by himself and goes to high school, can see shinigami and hollows but don't know what they are. knows about some of his powers but thinks himself as a monster (hollow)so he kills and eats them spitting out the soul but can't konso seeking redemption/helping out. first attack he did this by instinct.

full bring - parents killed when he was a baby but a shinigami killed the hollow before it could kill the baby waking up hungry (his power is to leach energy but locked for now). he was adopted by tsunade she can be a relative or not and the necklace becomes his item, she later dies and he goes to high-school like orihime. eats a ridiculous amount of food and later awakens his power with orihime and chad to help rukia.

or a mix of both like ichigo.

powers you can mix and match ones you like or make up your own.  
powers can be unlocked however you like:  
eating the right hollow like prototype  
training and unlocking it in parts like chad  
life and death situations like ichigo  
he could also be holding back and likes to go down a level to make the fight more fun.

power leech-increases his capacity but messes with his control and too much at one time makes him feral.(could make his reishi colour change until he runs out of that type)  
you choose the limits:  
can he absorb any kind of power or just hollows?  
does he gain abilities from them?(like rogue from x men)  
does he keep the power ups?  
does he need physical contact or is it the area around him?  
can he control who and when to take from?

hollow knuckle dusters-hollow plating grows around the hand to mid finger giving a fingerless glove look but with sharpened bullet studs in between the knuckles. (level one has from the start because the hollow that killed his parents was animal based(clichéd fox))

reishi claws/hollow knuckle level 2 -shaped like wolverines but with hollow plating forming the ridges/tunnels between the knuckles that pure reishi comes out of like uryu's swords can only absord power if they are inside an opponent or hit a reishi only technique i.e. cero, kido (can be level one but a bit over powered so might need some limitation set . )

reishi needles/daggers -skill/power up- used from knuckle 1(needles) knuckle 2 (daggers).  
needles at the end of the studs that get left in the enemy if they can pierce the skin that drain for a while then release a tiny explosion when full .(explosion/draining powers can be a power-up/training or not happen at all as having needles in you while moving hurts also).  
daggers are the claws they can be fired from a distance in a straight line (powered up to explode or seek out the person if they have been cut by the claw earlier by using the reishi on the blade like a blood scent. the opposite of what uryu's swords do.(destabilize the bonds and absorb them from a far)).

soul cleansing -eats the dark part of a hollow and spits out a soul egg from soul eater red for hell, blue for soul society you can have him destroy the red ones if you want when the egg gets a distance away from him they become a plus even if they were evil as a human and a hollow. being a hollow doesn't make them all evil as most are just following instincts. the higher the level the higher the power up like a hollow eating a hollow. (can be creative with this you can make him actually eat the hollow or just the mask and at certain level they have two souls the hollow personality and the human one. all up to you)

hierro-powers up a little every time he eats a hollow (can become paler each time.( up to you)).

regeneration- powers up a little every time he eats a hollow

speed technique- your choice on the matter

hollow armour-can make an amour around himself your style but prototype has a cool one and it will be black bone really suiting the corruption theme slow him down for increased defence.

muscle increase- can make a conscious choice to increase arm strength for slower punches.

tail?-up to you

wings?-up to you

remember to make the powers taxing because of his control and prolong use

any question feel free to ask and anyone trying it please message me so i can read it when you post it thank you for reading my challenge


End file.
